


Lost

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Monty stares across the room at the girl who was so blatantly flirting with Miller that it took all he had not to roll his eyes. He grips the cup in his hand tightly, trying to stop himself from storming over and grabbing Miller’s arm, to drag him away from everyone.

“You hold onto that cup any tighter and you might break it. Clarke will be pissed if that happens.”

Monty startles from his staring contest, his eyes moving to his side where Raven was smiling at him coyly, a cup of beer in her hand as well. She follows Monty’s gaze to across the room and when she sees what he was looking at, her smile only grows.

“You know, you should just tell him before it’s too late. What got me and Murphy together was the fact that he got crazy jealous over this ass in my biomechanical class.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Raven.”

Monty’’s cheeks redden as he tries to keep up the pretense that he has no idea what Raven was talking about, even though his eyes were already itching to go back to Miller, wanting to check if that girl had made any headway in her mission to seduce his crush.

Raven just chuckles, rolling her eyes before patting Monty’s shoulder sympathetically. As she passes behind him she whispers, “Sure you don’t, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

As she leaves presumably to go mingle with the rest of her guests, Monty knocks back a sip of his drink, eyes burning holes into the girl who was by now trailing a hand up and down Miller’s arm. He clenches the glass in his hand before he decides there was no time like the present.

Finishing off his drink, Monty slams it down onto the counter next to him drawing the attention of a few people nearby (one of them being Raven who grins before motioning for everyone to go back to talking) but he pays them no attention. He had a plan now and he would be damned if he let anything stop him from achieving his goal.

Monty barrels his way through people, eventually skidding to a stop in front of Miller and the pretty girl who was still gripping his arm tightly. Monty’s scowl deepens as he gazes at the hand wrapped around Miller’s arm before his gaze shoots up to Miller’s at the sound of a single word.

“Monty?”

Monty’s cheeks turn red as he meets Miller’s gaze, his eyes shift for a second to the girl who was staring at the two of them, her brow wrinkled and a question about to fall from her lips.

“Is something the matter?”

“Um no not exactly. Just wanted to say hi, Nate. See how you were doing.”

For the first time all night Miller’s lips quirk up into a smile as he gazes at the blushing boy with something most definitely akin to adoration. It’s ruined though when a voice pipes up,

“Nate? I thought your name was Miller.”

“It is. Just my last name. I only let people I like call me by Nate.”

The girl’s eyes widen for a fraction but she doesn’t seem to take any offense, only smiling and nodding before floating away. Monty looks after her wondering how someone could look so much like a faerie.

Before he can himself Monty lets out a sigh of relief, his eyes fluttering shut. He only opens them when he hears Miller say,

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous, Monty?”

This time Monty’s cheeks turn even redder if possible and he’s reduced to a stammering mess.

“What? Of course not! That’s insane, cause you know you don’t like me like that. Hell I’m pretty sure you don’t even like men. Me? Jealous? Where did you even get the idea?”

Laughter is heard from Miller’s mouth and Monty’s cheeks only redden at the sound as he looks anywhere but Miller. He’s surprised though when he feels fingers on his chin gently turning him.

Suddenly he’s staring into bright eyes that held a spark of mischief in them. Monty’s gaze drops lower to a full lips outlined by a beard that he wanted to know how it would feel like on his cheeks.

“For your information, I like men and I especially like you.”

That’s the only thing Monty hears before his senses are overloaded when Miller leans in pressing lips against his. For a minute all Monty can do his stand rigidly, not knowing how to react. But then all at once his shoulders drop and his mouth opens, greedily accepting the kiss he was receiving. He reaches a hand up to cup the back of Miller’s neck so he can tug him closer, their teeth clashing before he finds the perfect spot.

The growl that Miller utters sets Monty’s blood on fire and all he wants to do is be closer. His free hand finds its way under Miller’s shirt and just rests on his stomach lightly. Miller sucks in a breath at the touch of Monty’s cool fingers on his heated skin before eventually relaxing. His hands were cupping Monty’s cheeks, bringing the other closer as he continued to bite down on his lips.

Somewhere behind them the two hear can the whoops and cheers of their friends but in this moment everything was lost to them and the only reason Monty pulls away is to whisper against Miller’s lips.

“You’re right. I was jealous.”

Miller chuckles softly, whispering back, “Well I’m glad you were.” before kissing Monty once again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
